User blog:TheAmazingBBP/ANOTERR AWSUM IDEUH
xXx dOnT u lUv ilitiretzZZZZZZz xXx That aside, i have a cool idea for something us Battlefield: Bad Company 2ers can do. Tactical onslaught. We pay onslaught together, but we play with even more teamwork than others do. We can even use military words!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!one!!!!!!!! Anyway, here are the things. Roles Soldier An Assault, Engineer, or Medic. These guys are ground pounders. The Medic revives and heals, and the Engineer destroys vehicles. However, the Assault needs the smoke launcher for designating mortar strikes. Anyway, these people's jobs are to take the flags and kill anyone who stands in their way of taking the flag. It is advisable for one to carry a tracer dart for the engineer and Apache pilot. Sniper A Recon unit. These guys hang back with semi-automatic or bolt-action precision rifles with mounted scopes. These guys must support the Soldiers from afar. They also use binoculars to call in mortars. They usually call them in directly on small plumes of smoke created my the assault's 40mm smoke grenade. Role only needed if there is no friendly air support (AKA Friends in a Chopper) available. Apache Pilot (Exclusive to Atacama desert) This guy's weapons don't matter, since the weapons he will be using are hydra rockets and hellfire AGMs. He flys the AH-64 Apache, and his job is to blow up whatever shit the ground pounders need blown up, be that armor, soldiers, buildings, towers, bunkers, or emplacements. Blackhawk pilot (Exclusive to Isla Inocentes) This person doesn't fight, but he is very important. He will help insert friendly forces into an area, then circle the battle zone and point out any important targets such as hidden MGs or snipers. He will spot them, as well as notify th team about it. If one is present, the Blackhawk pilot will maneuver the gunner into a good position to engage enemies. I recommend this guy to be an engineer, in case there is no engineer on board. Chopper Gunner When in a Blackhawk, this guy uses one of the miniguns. His job is to destroy importnt targets that pose a bigger threat to the team than the regular opposition. When in an Apache, he must eliminate the Zeus cannons and rooftop RPGs. Recommend he be an engineer. Only one is needed, as it already halves the amount of people on the ground. Tank Driver This guy just drives the Abrams/Bradley and helps the ground forces by blowing shit up, as well as giving them cover from the opposition. I recommend this guy to be an engineer. Requirements There are requirements. General You must have: *'A' 'PLAYSTATION THREE. I DO NOT HAVE AN XBOX. DO NOT START A FLAME WAR. ' *An online account *Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *The Onslaught DLC Pack *A good understanding of this thing Class Loadout You must have: *40mm Smoke Launcher (If playing as a Soldier using the Assault kit. If there are multiple Assaults, only one of them needs this.) *Tracer Dart (At least one Soldier needs this.) *Defibrillators (If playing as Medic) *Mortar Strike Binocs (If playing as Recon) *Common sense (If playing as a chopper gunner. You need to prioritize targets.) *Good, and I mean, very good, Helicopter piloting skills (If playing as either of the pilots) *Do not use the VSS or any soldier weapons (Only applies to sniper.) *Vehicle Smoke Spec (Optional for Apache pilots, mandatory for Blackhawk pilots) *Vehicle Alt Weapon (The other option for the Apache pilot. Also recommended for the Tank Driver) In Game *Be respectful. *Do not show off. (Ex. No Quickscoping with an SV98 Red Dot) *Listen to others and answer them. (Ex. If someone asks you for ammo, you give him ammo. If someone requests a Mortar Strike, you call in a mortar strike, or at least tell him that you can't call it in ATM) *Do your job. (Ex. Do not just go about in the Apache killing people, do what the ground pounders say.) *Do not ditch your job unless the only other option is death. (Ex. If you are flying the chopper, do not just jump out unless your chopper is banged up to the point where you won't make it to a safe area to repair it.) *Allow time at the beginning of the match to talk things out, set up the plan, and decide who does what. The maps will be set to random, so we don't know what our strategy will be till we start playing. *Do not be Leeroy Jenkins. Play tactically and use teamwork. If you wanna be leeroy jenkins, then the entire team must leeroy jenkins. :P People who are in this *Me *Heatedpete (I think) Comment away. (And yes, I finally can go online again. :D) Category:Blog posts